User blog:PsychoManStudios/Storytime Saturday: Episode 3
Hello welcome back to Story Time Saturday! So last time or Two weeks ago HystrixSA died and Kait and the rest of the Gang were attacked by the Police. 3, 2, 1 FIRE!!! Part 2 Kait continued shooting arrows at the Police. She had just seen her friend die. "Why was it him? Why couldn't it have been Joe?" She thought to herself. Joe, Papi, and Ninja were all she had left. She ran upstairs and ran to the window so she could get a better view of all the police officers surrounding her house. Ninja, Joe and Papi continued shooting their arrows at the police but it seemed they wouldn't stop coming. "We need to leave Kait!" Papi yelled. Kait ran downstairs and said, "Wait I need to grab something from the basement!" Kait proceeded to run down to the basement and grabbed her enchantment books, swords, and other weapons and placed them in her backpack. As they ran Ninja caught something in the corner of his eyes. Something faster than the police. "Hmmm. Is that. another ninja?" He moved his head to the right and ran into the bushes. A man in a blue ninja uniform was continously moving from cover to cover. Ninja proceeded to run towards him kicking him into the street. Punch by Punch and Kick by Kick the mysterious man go weaker and weaker until Ninja dragged him away with Papi, Joe and Kait. *Police Chief's POV The Police Chief stared at all the dead police man being buried. He was not very happy today. "Nemui! Where is Kyle!?"asked the Police Chief. "Uhhh sir Kyle went missing after the fight. It appears he is back on there side," answered Nemui. "Well then I guess he will be exectued like the rest of the gangsters," said The Police Chief. The Police Men were slowly buried in the ground one by one. The Police Chief was looking forward to executing the Gangsters. *Kait's POV The group was camping in the forest. Kait continued enchanting everything she could from Helmets to swords. Everything was quiet except for the man tied to the tree. "I think it's time we un-mask this man," Ninja said. "Agreed," said Papi. Ninja pulled the Man's mask off and it was Kyle. "Kyle? You've been working with them!" said Joe. "It's not my fault they said they'd kill me," answered Kyle. "A true friend doesn't work with the enemy," said Joe. He proceeded to grab a sword from Kait. "Wait are you gonna kill him?" asked Papi. "He doesn't deserve to live," answered Joe >:-( "Please Please don't kill me I'll do anything!" begged Kyle. "Anything doesn't fix it traitor," said Joe. Joe proceeded to hit Kyle with the sword until Kyle really wanted to die. His arm was battered and he could barely move it. His mouth was bleeding and his eyes began to get teary. "Just kill me, Please!" said Kyle. Joe thought to himself. He heard a moan coming from a certain place. "We're not gonna kill you. You'll probably be eaten alive by the zombies at night," said Joe. The group heard a moan in the distance. "Oh and I think that's them now. Guys we should go but let's leave Kyle here," said Joe. "Ok," said the rest of the group. "Goodbye traitor," said Papi. The group proceeded to walk away all covered in armor and carrying enchanted swords and bows. The zombies began to be getting closer. "NO! Please! Don't leave me! screamed Kyle. The zombies were gettting closer and Kyle's time was running out. "AHHHHH, WHY!? yelled Kyle. The group continued to walk away."NOOOOOOOOO!" The zombies began to devour Kyle drinking the pixely blood that keeps him alive. Kait flinched at the noise of Kyle's screaming. She wondered how painful it was to be eaten by the undead zombies but there were more important matters at hand and she needed to focus on them. "Well Guys, what do we do now? We have the greatest gear money can buy you but the smallest numbers a gang could ever have," said Kait. "At least we have pajamas and Stealth," answered Joe. "Stealth is nice to use actually," said Ninja. Papi remained silent and soon said, "Well what are we gonna do with stealth?" "I know we can break into the Police Station," said Joe. "I'm not going anywhere with you! You have wasted my time and ruined my life! I was fine living the life a gangster wanted. Peace but YOU came and ruined it! Come on let's go Ninja let them handle there own problems, said Kait." Kait and Ninja walked the opposite direction to the city. "Well this isn't good," said Joe Thanks Thanks for Reading! So this story will have three parts LOL :) BYE. Also tell me all the alliances formed or that you contestants have formed. BYE Category:Blog posts